mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sub-Zero (MK9)
- Alt= - MK= - MK2= - MK3= - UMK3= }} | nombre =Sub-Zero | aliados = | arma = Kori Blade | actor = Jim Miller}} left|50px Para más información véase Sub-Zero (desambiguación)... Biografía Vestido de azul, este asesino formidable comenzó su trayectoria mortal en una misión del Lin Kuei para asesinar a Shang Tsung. Fue entonces cuando fue asesinado por Scorpion para reaparecer como Noob Saibot, con su hermano menor teniendo sobre la identidad de Sub-Zero. Ahora surge de secretos indecibles de la vida futura que le impulsaron sin miedo en las batallas más sangrientas. Una y otra vez, que las agresiones de la confianza de sus enemigos con su fuerza resucitado y sentido de propósito mortal. Creación de cuerpos desmembrados y las bebidas espirituosas rotos donde quiera que vaya, que amenaza la propia noción de paz en la tierra con su energía destructiva impresionante, ademas quiere cobrar venganza con Scorpion. Un asesino del clan Liu Kuei, Kuai Liang domina el poder del hielo y el frío.A diferencia de otros miembros de su clan, él y su hermano mayor, Bi-Han, fueron secuestrados de pequeños por el Lin Kuei y entrenados en las técnicas del asesinato en todas las formas de sus vidas. Aunque su nombre en código es Tundra, él ha asumido ahora el mando de Sub-Zero para honrar su hermano después de la misteriosa muerte de Bi-Han. Sub-Zero buscará sin descanso a quien mató a su hermano. Movimientos Kombos Chain Kombos *'Frosty: , ' *'Cold Feet: , , + ' *'Artic Blast: , , + ' *'Ice Pick: + , , ' *'Ice Cold: + , , ' *'Frost Bitten: , , ' *'Ices Up: , , ' *'Tundra Slice: + , + ' *'Winter Blade: , , ' *'Cold Steel: , , ' *'Chill Out: , +{4}}' Movimientos Especiales *'Bola de Hielo: ' *'Deslizar: ' *'Clon de Hielo (Puede hacerse en el aire): ' *'Congelar Suelo: ' Movimientos finales * Have an Ice Day: (a un barrido de distancia) * Spinal Smash: (a un barrido de distancia) * Spine Rip : ''' (cerca del oponente) (tienes que tener comprado el traje retro) * '''Stage Fatality: (cerca del oponente) * Babality: (a un salto o más lejos del oponente) Final 450px|center Después de la victoria sobre Shao Kahn, Sub-Zero supo la verdad gracias a Raiden: que el Lin Kuei en última instancia es responsable de la muerte de las dos familias de Sub-Zero y Scorpion. 450px|center Enfurecido, Sub-Zero le ofrece a Scorpión la oportunidad de compartir su búsqueda de venganza. Con el poder de fuego y hielo combinado, eran una tormenta de furia vengativa que reducían a sus enemigos. 450px|center Una vez que se había hecho justicia, Sub-Zero y Scorpion desaparecieron convirtiéndose en leyendas, emergiendo de la oscuridad sólo para vengar a los inocentes. Las fuerzas de la oscuridad nunca detendrán esta Alianza Mortal. Imágen Shadows 650px|center Wallpaper 650px|center 650px|center Otras Imágenes center|250px Versus center|200px Ladder Archivo:Ladder1Sub-Zero.png Diseños durante el desarrollo del juego center|600px Desbloqueo Video 300px|center Notas Adicionales * Es el único personaje en aparecer y ser mencionado en cada juego de pelea de Mortal Kombat. * En el modo historia, el traje alternativo de Sub-Zero es utilizado por su hermano mayor, Bi-Han. * Si se usa su traje alternativo o su traje retro, los archivos de sonido de Sub-Zero serán reemplazados con los de Noob Saibot. Con esto se da a entender, que se trata de Bi-Han y no Kuai Liang con los trajes de este. * Si se engloban a los dos Sub-Zero (Bi-Han y Kuai Liang), entre los dos tienen 12 trajes. 7 de Bi-Han; 3 como Sub-Zero (Retro MK1, Enmascarardo UMK3 y alternativo) y 4 como Noob Saibot, Kuai Liang tiene 5, 3 como Sub-Zero Humano (MK2, MK3 y principal) y 2 como Cyber Sub-Zero. * En los primeros vídeos, se ve a Sub-Zero ejecutar su Retro Fatality sin su traje clásico. * El joven Sub-Zero es nombrado en un momento por Smoke como Tundra (nombre que iba a tener en el primer juego), dándose a entender que ese era el alias que utilizaba antes de acuñar el alias y la vestimenta de su hermano. * Tiene la misma vestimenta que en MK:DA, MK:A y MKvsDC. * Su Retro Fatality se ejecuta de igual forma que en el primer juego. * A diferencia de la linea de tiempo original, él se encuentra con Noob Saibot (ademas de enterarse quién es realmente) durante los sucesos de MK3. * Es la tercera vez que Sub-Zero aparece desenmascarado (MK3, MK:DA y MK9). * A diferencia de la línea de tiempo original, él es capturado para ser robotizado y su captura ocurre durante una escapada para buscar a su hermano. * El traje UMK3 es una combinación del traje de Classic Sub-Zero (el diseño del traje) y Sub-Zero normal (el cual no llevaba máscara y tiene la cicatriz en su ojo). * De sus 4 trajes, 2 pertenecen a Kuai Liang (El traje normal y el de UMK3) y los otros dos a Bi-Han (El alternativo y el de MK1 (Recordemos que él era el Sub-Zero Original). * Cuando Quan Chi le muestra la "animación" a Scorpion de como Sub-Zero "mató" a su familia, al que muestra es Kuai Liang y no Bi-Han. * En esta ocasión se revela que Bi-Han (al igual que Cyrax y Sektor) fueron invitados al torneo por Shang Tsung, esto confirma el final de Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, donde Shang Tsung lo invita al torneo, y a la vez, contradice su final en MK1 donde se dice que fue contratado por un enemigo de Shang Tsung para matarlo. * El nombre del Sub-Zero joven (Kuai Liang) es el anagrama de Liu Kang pero con una letra A'' y una i sobrantes. * Sus ataques especiales son iguales que en MKA tanto en ejecución como en forma, lo único distinto es que se le agrega el ataque ''Piso de Hielo. * En el mini-juego Test your Luck, si uno lo elige y le toca la opción pelea sin cabeza, al usar el Clon de Hielo este aparece con cabeza. * Curiosamente Kitana pronuncia "This Battle will be your last!" antes de enfrentarse a Wonder Woman en Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, frase muy parecida al intro de batalla de Sub-Zero. * Esta es la primera y única ocasión en la que no aplica el Double Ice Backfire (cuando al congelar a su oponente, lo vuelve a congelar, haciendo que este se descongele y sea Sub-Zero quien queda congelado). En este juego, al hacer eso, el oponente solo se descongelará causando un daño leve. * Es el personaje con más Trajes retro. * En el modo historia, Bi-Han le dice a Sonya "Siente el frío brazo de la muerte". "Brazo Frío es lo que significa "Bi-Han" en nuestro idioma. Véase también Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de MK9 Categoría:Ninjas Categoría:Lin Kuei Categoría:Personajes buenos Categoría:Personajes de Earthrealm Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Cryomancer